


just a little longer

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: kihyun waits just for a little longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this sudden idea came up when i listened to a song, and this is it. i suggest you listen to the [song](https://soundcloud.com/gardika-gigih-pradipta/pada-tiap-senja) to build up more feelings.

kihyun believed if he waited for a little longer, hoseok would come back. in the same place, same spot, kihyun would wait with a can of hot coffee to warm his freezing hands, though it would get colder in every second that left him behind. he believed if he waited for a little longer, the figure he'd missed all the time would show up, showering him with so much love as the compensation of the lonely time that they'd spent away from each other.

kihyun believed if he waited for a little longer, hoseok would come back. in the same place, same spot, kihyun would wait with a can of hot coffee to warm his freezing hands, though it would get colder in every second that left him behind. he believed if he waited for a little longer, the arms he'd missed the warmth would hold him close, and he would finally breathe the scent of hoseok's body, which smelled like the menthol soap that hoseok always used.

kihyun believed if he waited for a little longer, hoseok would come back. in the same place, same spot, kihyun would wait with a can of hot coffee to warm his freezing hands, though it would get colder in every second that left him behind. he believed if he waited for a little longer, the lips he'd missed the softness would press against his after this long separation, and they would melt into soft kisses, into the tenderness and the warmness.

kihyun believed if he waited for a little longer, hoseok would come back.

and, they would go home to their small, yet cozy apartment.

and, they would lie in bed, resting in each other's embrace until the morning came.

and, they would love again.

and, they would never be separated again.

but, hoseok never came back. hoseok never showed up. kihyun never saw the figure he'd missed all the time anymore. there were no arms he'd missed the warmth holding him close. there was no body scent that smelled like menthol soap he could breathe in.

"a little longer, just a little longer," he muttered to himself. "a little longer and he will come back. just a little longer and he will be here again."

but, hoseok never came back. hoseok never showed up. there were no lips he'd missed the softness pressing against his, even after he'd waited for a long time. there was no tenderness or warmness; what he could taste on his lips was his own tears.

but, kihyun still wanted to believe.

_a little longer, just a little longer._


End file.
